


Satisfaction

by fyrbyrd



Series: Revenge Quickies [6]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Helicopters, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Murdock gets some satisfaction.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Revenge Quickies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025427
Kudos: 1





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a picture of this because I was once going to do a zine. No zine but I still have the picture.

Murdock eyed the Huey with longing. She was a lovely sleek bird and he could not wait to take her. Then he smiled an evil grin, she was not all he was thinking of taking for a very long ride.

He turned on his walkman and hurried back to the others. Face gave him an odd look as he sang along with Mick Jagger, he had an awful feeling Murdock was up to something. And he had been warned.

"I can't get no-o-o..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face woke up groggily to movement. It was dark and noisy and he knew he was in a helicopter. But the last thing he could remember was having a cocktail at the bar of the hotel they were staying at. With Murdock...

Music started blaring over the sound system which had been installed in the helicopter. Face realized with sudden pain, that he was in for it. Murdock had him at his mercy and he was enjoying every minute of it. He was in a helicopter alone with Face.

Face looked out the windows of the Huey and saw they were over mountains. No chance of escape there.

Then suddenly he felt the chopper going down, easing itself onto solid ground. Face reached for the door and opened it, then giddily stepped back. Murdock had landed on a plateau, big enough only for the Huey. The drop went down for thousands of feet. He was trapped.

The song started up again and when he turned around, Murdock was there grinning evilly, "Got you."

"Now Murdock, this isn't fair."

"I told you I would pay you back for Crystal Lake and all the other times."

Face edged around the inside of the chopper, "Now Murdock that was all fun. You can't do this!"

"Can't I!" Then he leapt at Face tackling him to the floor. In seconds he had Face's pants down and his own, and by the time Mick Jagger had finished singing, Murdock was getting satisfaction.

THE END


End file.
